The Missing Marauders
by Soccergirl0388
Summary: sequel to Forgotten. Harry opens the Marauders map again and there are new names on it see what happens.


The Missing Marauders

Harry opened his map for the first time in the seventh year, " I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

_Messrs Moony, wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Maneschijn, Anbrechen, Twilight and Onyx _

_Present_

_The Marauders Map_

_Spells Found by_

_Mr. Moony and Miss Anbrechen_

_Passages Found by_

_Mr. Padfoot and Prongs_

_Written by _

_Miss Maneschijn_

_Insults inserted by _

_Miss Twilight and Mr. Onyx_

_Thought of by _

_The Marauders (That's Us!)_

"Maneschijn, Twilight, Anbrechen and Onyx?" Harry asks himself, "They weren't here before."

Harry went to find Remus, who was now his uncle and his aunt Harmony who was expecting. He went up to Remus and Harmony's only to hear Remus say " Mijn Maneschijn you look lovely," to his aunt. ' Is my aunt Maneschijn?' Harry thought to himself as he knocks.

"Come in" called Harmony, "oh Harry what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just confused"

"About what?" asks Remus

"Remus there's more four names on the map" says Harry

Harry catches the look that passes between his aunt and uncle.

"Sit down Harry" says Remus closing the door, Twilight, Anbrechen and Maneschijn were spelled not to show up until it was revealed by one of the marauders that there wasn't only four of us"

"But no one revealed that,"

"Actually I did when I was talking to Remus and some Order members heard," says Harmony.

"Who are they I know that Sirius is Padfoot, my Dad is Prongs, Remus Moony and Wormtail is Peter but who are the other four?"

"Twilight was my best friend, Katherine Sinclair, she was a black cat, Anbrechen means dawn that's Lily she was a Firebird also known as a Sunbird, I'm Maneschijn it means moonlight, I'm a white wolf" says Harmony

"Whose Onyx?"

"Regulus Black was a Black Panther" was the quiet reply

"Regulus Black?!"

"Yeah Reggie wasn't as bad as Sirius made him out to be, you see Reggie was our fist spy, Me and him were working together when he found out about the Horcuxes so my alias was the same initials and I took it after they killed Reggie. Sirius was always mad at Reggie since Sirius's Sixth year see Katherine was Reggie's best friend before coming to Hogwarts where he started to hang out with his cousins and they didn't like her so she sat with us, Sirius did the unthinkable she came back from a court hearing about her guardianship to find Sirius making out with some girl in an empty classroom, see Kat loved Sirius, he'd given her a promise ring for valentine's day, when Sirius made a mess of things and she was crying her eyes out Reggie was there for her, they ended up engaged after school, she joined the order was partnered with Sirius, they became friends again, well Kat was, but Sirius loved her, Reggie was tricked into killing her and her father by his cousins, he killed himself after he realized who they had him kill. Sirius wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him what really happened, I was the last person to talk to Reggie before he killed himself." explains Harmony

"Maneschijn, tell him what you were telling me when we were eavesdropped on," says Remus gently

" I know how to get Lily, James, Sirius, Kat and Reggie back"

"How?" asks Harry

"Descendants of each of the marauders bloodlines,"

"Harry your Lily and James's, I can be my own, harmony it seems has two Dads a Potter and a Black, so she is her's as well as Sirius and Regulus's, Kat well she, lily and Harmony all cut there fingers in our seventh year and mixed the blood together so she should work for Kat as well, Peter wasn't a true marauder he wouldn't have die in the place of is friends everyone else would or has!"

"How does it work?"

"Well that map is a copy, the original I put a spell on it, it was ancient magic, everyone had pretty much forgotten, it had to do with the veil Sirius fell through; it's the veil to the land of the dead. The spell is in Russian but can be said in English and still work but we have to be at the veil, blood from each of us has to be put on a group picture along with each of the four elements and placed over the map which we push through the veil, and that's it cause, the spell has been said"

"Cool can we please bring them back before I go to school?"

"Yeah lets go," says Remus

"Ok we need to go to Stonehenge that's where I hid the map and the other veil entrance is there,"

The three set out in long white deep hooded cloaks, with their wands and the pins of their houses pinning the cloak together to Stonehenge apparating just outside of the stones.

" Accio original marauders map" says Harmony as they step to the center of the ring of stones. She mutters a spell cutting her thumb, Harry and Remus doing the same a picture of them at the hospital with newborn Harry floating above the map in the air. The three throw in the missing elements and she pushes it to the center of a rock. A bright Flash, and Sirius falls out. "Wow, Where am I?" asks Sirius looking around, " Moony, Harry, Harmony?!" What are you doing here? Wow Harry you've grown a lot in a couple of days!" "Sirius it's been almost a year and a half, you fell into the veil." Another and the others start falling out as well in the reverse order they were killed in. "Whoa How is this possible? I heard James die and Reggie and Kat were dead before that?" asks Lily

"An ancient spell I put on the map" says Harmony

"Harmony? Or are you still going by your Alias" asks Reggie jokingly

"No it's Harmony has been for two months now Reggie, Albus made me come out and tell the order, this summer" says Harmony, "I got custody of Harry from Petunia and Vernon Dursely."

"Huh?" says James

"Right only Sirius and Remus know what she's talking about," says Harry drawing attention to himself.

" My god to James Potter's how in the world!" says Kat

"My name is Harry not James"

"But Harry is only a baby" says Lily

"Right! All five of you were dead, until we activated an ancient spell I put on the original map, the spell was pretty much forgotten about, Kat, Reggie basically killed himself after being tricked into killing you, James and Lily, Voldamort killed you and tried to kill Harry but the spell backfired he was put with petunia and not me because everyone forgot about me except Remus but he thought I was with you guys, Sirius couldn't take him cause Peter framed him. I was announced dead to the world, Sirius was knocked into the veil in Harry's fifth year after escaping Azkaban in his 3rd I'm just going to add Sirius that it was right before I was going to visit you, In June Dumbledore was killed but before that he figured out that the new order member Gemma Rosalyn Grazinsky Frayne was me in an alias, before that Sirius was my secret keeper for my real name. He made me promise that no matter what happened that this summer I would tell the order, he made me the new secret keeper."

" I'm starting 7th year in two weeks" says Harry

" Harmony you forgot something" says Remus smiling

"Remus and I Have been married for a month,"

"Finally!" both Sirius and James say together

They went to the ministry to tell them that the Potters, the Blacks and Kat were back, then they went to the order meeting.

" I know where another Horcuxe is; Hufflepuff's cup; I traced to Albania, the wards are simple any cursebreaker could get past them," says Bill

"Good I'll go after it then bring it back here under the untraceable wards" says Harmony

"What you are not handling dark magic like that," says James

"Too late I've retrieved and destroyed one already under the Alias of Rosalyn Alya Black, James otherwise R.A.B."

"Oh"

"Not this time aunt Harmony, you can't go this time"

"Why's now different?" asks McGonagall

"I'm Pregnant"

"Your what!" yells Harmony's Brothers, Sirius, Reggie, and James, "Who's the Father?"

" My husband"

"Who?"

"I am" says Remus

Harry's seventh year, Remus was the DADA teacher, and Sirius Transfiguration; Remus became head of Gryffindor House the rest went back to their old jobs. Harry ended up joining Puddlemere United quidditch team to play once again with Oliver Wood. Harry married Pansy Parkinson, Ron and Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy Married Serverus Snape after her son killed her Husband in the battle for the Light, Draco married Ginny much to Ron's dismay, they had six kids. Harmony's little girl was named Noelle they had twins after that. Noelle and Draco's son Ryan were best friends till Hogwarts but that's another story.


End file.
